


Not As Imagined

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Broken Bones, Fluff, I'm only 2 weeks late for Kaito's birthday, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ouma being a good boyfriend, Post-Game, Virtual Reality, someone pat him on the head or sth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: “So, let me get this straight.”Kokichi giggles at the last word as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life and Kaito suddenly feels like punching the wall, knowing full well that Kokichi won’t pass up any opportunity to make fun of the fact that it took Kaito so long to realize that he’s not quite as straight as he thought.“Are you seriously saying that breaking your arm and making me drive to the hospital and then waiting with you there for fucking hours just so someone could put your arm in a cast and prescribe some painkillers is your idea of entertainment?!”





	Not As Imagined

“This is not how I imagined my birthday at all,” grumbles Kaito as he pushes the door to their small shitty apartment with his foot and throws his keys in the direction of the small table near the door only to miss it completely. They land on the floor with a loud clank and Kaito lets out a quiet ‘tsk’ full of barely contained frustration.

 

“Why so grumpy, Momota-chan,” sing songs Kokichi cheerfully as he enters after Kaito, thin lips stretched out in a wide grin. “Here I am, providing you with entertainment on this otherwise awfully boring day and you act as if something bad happened!”

 

Kaito looks at him incredulously, which only makes Kokichi smile wider.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Kokichi giggles at the last word as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life and Kaito suddenly feels like punching the wall, knowing full well that Kokichi won’t pass up any opportunity to make fun of the fact that it took Kaito so long to realize that he’s not quite as straight as he thought.  “Are you seriously saying that breaking your arm and making me drive to the hospital and then waiting with you there for _fucking hours_ just so someone could put your arm in a cast and prescribe some painkillers is your idea of _entertainment_?!”

 

Kokichi hums as he inspects his left arm, currently broken and in a plaster cast covered with bandages.

 

“Yup!”

 

Kaito says something under his breath at that, which sounds suspiciously like _‘why do I even bother.’_ Kokichi gives him a knowing look and even though he doesn’t say anything Kaito still can hear his voice echoing in his head and sing songing that _‘it’s because you love me, Momota-chan!’_

 

“Now, be a good boyfriend and go to your room!” Says Kokichi, looking way too excited for someone who just broke his arm and is probably in a lot of pain. “Your birthday present is waiting for you there! And don’t say that I never do anything for you, Momota-chan~!”

 

Still grumbling, Kaito obediently heads in the direction of his room, turns the lights on on his way and collapses face-first on his bed not even bothering to take his shoes off. He feels exhausted after the whole day of work, just so he and Kokichi could afford this shitty apartment. It’s small and there’s not much room for the both of them, but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice to have something on their own after Team Danganronpa stripped them of the life they had before the killing game. Today, however, he feels frustrated. He came home only to find Kokichi lying on the floor in their bedroom with his arm bent at an odd angle and a strained smile adorning his pale face as he exclaimed a cheerful _"happy birthday, Momo-chan!"_ the moment Kaito entered their apartment only to demand that he takes him to the hospital mere seconds later. Needless to say, this is not what he was expecting. He hoped for a nice and peaceful dinner with his boyfriend, just the two of them. Then maybe a movie and some cuddling under his favourite galaxy blanket. Instead, he wasted the entire day, first at work and then spending the whole afternoon in the hospital waiting for hours and listening to Kokichi’s whining.    

 

“So! How do you like your present, Momo-chan?” Kokichi’s happy voice comes from the doorway and with a tired sigh Kaito rolls over so now he’s laying on his back. He raises his head slightly just so he can glare at his boyfriend.

 

“There’s nothing in here, you asshole.”

 

Kokichi giggles and looks at him, clearly amused.

 

“Because you turned the lights on, silly!” And with that he reaches out his right hand and switches the lights off. “Look up!”

 

Kaito looks up… and his eyes fall on dozens of plastic glow-in-the-dark stars covering the entire surface of the ceiling. Dumbfounded, he just keeps staring at them, as he is fairly sure that they weren’t here this morning, when he was leaving for work. Something clicks in his mind and his eyes widen with realization. Oh. _Oh!_ Suddenly Kokichi on the floor with his arm broken and a chair lying nearby makes much more sense. The little shit must have climbed the chair in order to put the stars on the ceiling and then he probably lost his balance and fell off the chair. At the time Kaito thought that it’s probably just one of Kokichi’s many failed pranks, but this...

 

Kaito opens his mouth as if to say something, but no sound comes out as he is stuck staring at the cheap plastic stars and their yellowish glow, his heart swelling with sudden affection towards this small purple gremlin messing with his nerves and heart alike on a daily basis.

 

And so when Kokichi joins him on his bed balancing a plate with Kaito’s favorite cake impaled with a single purple candle in his one still functioning hand and sings an awfully out of tune “Happy birthday!” Kaito reaches out and brings him close. He closes his eyes and inhales the familiar grape scent of Kokichi’s shampoo as he kisses the top of his head, while muttering a quiet “thank you” into his boyfriend’s soft hair.  

 

Maybe this isn’t how he imagined his birthday, but when he falls asleep that night, feeling the comforting weight of Kokichi’s head on his shoulder and looking at the soft glow of the stars decorating his ceiling he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is not a bad thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like screaming with me about these adorable idiots - please do! I beg of you. I need an overdose of Oumota. I'm golden-redhead on Tumblr, same as here. 
> 
> Also, I'm still very new to this whole actually-posting-the-shit-you-write-after-it's-done concept, so comments give me life!


End file.
